The New Doctor
by Band of Seven
Summary: Suikotsu is believed to be sick,and Jakotsu decides to find a doctor. Sadly,besides Suikotsu,the only other person who fixes things is Renkotsu...Bankotsu also pitches in...


Full Summary: It was always known that Suikotsu took care of the Shichinintai in terms of health, but who will take care of him when Jakotsu stubbornly says that he is sick? When Suikotsu finds out that his doctors are Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, and Jakotsu, how will he survive the treatment? What is Renkotsu and Suikotsu's rice ball memory? What is Bankotsu and Jakotsu doing anyway?

I do not own Inuyasha.

This is in Suikotsu's point of view, enjoy!

* * *

"Suikotsu, it's nearing summer, maybe I should ask Oo-aniki if I could go on a vacation." 

"You know, maybe that is a good idea Jakotsu. I need a break"

Two people, sitting outside drinking sake on a perfectly warm day was not unheard of. Never unseen. I didn't like drinking with anybody including the"good" doctor side and particularly with anyone gay like a certain Jakotsu, but I was offered to talk and drink sake so I took it.

"Now, I hope that Oo-aniki won't suggest a group vacation, because ..."

"Because of Ginkotsu's incident with you? It shouldn't weigh down that much right?"

"Not Ginkotsu, the way Mukotsu bugs me is annoying and ..."

"Then go say sorry to the Commander Jakotsu. It was your fault whatever reasons you hold."

"But it was Ginkotsu's fault! He shouldn't have..."

"Tell me about it, I never got the whole picture."

FLASHBACK

"So Jakotsu, gesh, what matter?"

"I left something with Renkotsu-aniki and well, I can't find him to get it back."

"Gesh, in hot spring nearby. Left after fix me."

"Arigato Ginkotsu."

INTERRUPTION

"If you knew that Renkotsu was at the hot spring, why didn't you wait for him?" I asked, curiosity welling up. From a fuming Renkotsu and a worried Bankotsu I merely got the fact that Jakotsu had seen something, but what it was I never got. Renkotsu had stormed away into his room and Bankotsu refuse to talk on the matter.

"I did Suikotsu, but he never came back so I was worried and went to find him. You never got all of it you crazy doctor! Never ever!"

"Continue then."

FLASHBACK

"Ginkotsu, Renkotsu-aniki isn't back yet. Where is he now?"

"Go check then."

"Ok."

A while later…

"Aniki! There you are! I was looking for you!"

"Leave me alone Jakotsu. I'm tired and rather not deal with brainless people at the moment."

"Aniki! You have the eye shadow I gave to you for safe keeping."

"Come later. I have it."

INTERRUPTION

"So what did you see? Why is the monk so mad?"

I don't know. I was being so civilized I hardly noticed."So why is he so worked up?"

"Well, afterwards I went to his room in the afternoon. I knocked twice and on the third time he said that he was coming."

"So you should have waited."

"But he took a little long and so I busted open the door and saw him."

I couldn't imagine a more normal situation. Jakotsu knocks, busts the door, and sees Renkotsu. What was wrong?

"Well, then I heard you scream 'Shut up!'"

"So?"

"I took your punishment."

"For what?"

"No reason."

"Oh."

"I was civilized right Suikotsu?"

I was speechless as a familiar person sat down next to me.

"You were not civilized Jakotsu."

Great. Now there's a Renkotsu with death glares sitting next to me. My life has been a short one.

"Anyway," the Commander continued, "I heard about you talking in your sleep yesterday."

'Again Suikotsu?"

I nodded.

"Maybe I can get Renkotsu-aniki to fix you up. He can fix Ginkotsu."

"Do I look thrilled?"

"Yes you do."

Damn them.

* * *

The next day… 

I saw Renkotsu with an evil smirk, Jakotsu who looked like he was too excited to sleep, Ginkotsu who was…neutral, and Bankotsu…with his halberd. All of them were on the training field waiting for me…I could smell torture in the air.

"First of all, I want you to run five miles," Renkotsu said after a while's thinking. "I do this to Ginkotsu to make sure he runs properly."

"Gesh. Renkotsu good doctor invite from Jakotsu. You will cure."

"What!?" I shouted. "Run five miles? If this was about the rice ball, I take it back!"

"Non stop, too,""Bankotsu interrupted. "Ginkotsu could do it and so could you. Renkotsu will tell you when to start."

I knew it. It was about the rice ball.

Four miles later…

I was starting to feel tired and wished that I didn't wake up today. 'Wake up Suikotsu! Don't let the rice ball thing get to you head!'

What do you know? The so called 'new doctor' and Bankotsu are plotting my torture and worse, Jakotsu is making threats while Ginkotsu stared. Damn that machine. He doesn't even attempt to save me from all this.

"Renkotsu, do you think this is enough?"

"Five miles is enough Oo-aniki. I don't think Suikotsu will survive this as it is."

"Gesh…Renkotsu…Suikotsu stop."

"He stopped?" So the pyromaniac did understand the bulky machine. I couldn't even if I tried.

"Suikotsu," Bankotsu commanded, "start you five miles over again. Jakotsu said that you can't stop."

I wished that I could suffocate the boy right now. As for Jakotsu and his ideas, I would boot him all the way to the nearest Anti-gayness place.

Five miles later...

"Great job Suikotsu. As for your next assignment, I would like you to eat rice," Renkotsu said with a hint of domination in his voice.

"Gesh, where rice...Gesh, gesh, gesh..."

"Renkotsu-aniki made it while you were running your third mile."

Rice? I guess the monk did go insane. Not much of a surprise though.

After Renkotsu and Jakotsu brought out the steaming rice, Bankotsu handed me a bowl and I quickly finished it. Renkotsu refilled it.

"I'm bored Oo-aniki, can we do what we did yesterday?"

"What DID you two do?" I inquired.

"Umm…Nothing really…You two go on, we'll excuse ourselves," Bankotsu replied, pausing nervously.

"Go ahead Oo-aniki."

The two gave a thankful nod and departed from the scene.

Now I was almost alone with the monk. Time to ask him about the rice ball.

"Are you grumpy because of the rice ball?" I asked. The question caught him off guard.

"Iie…Why do you ask?"

"You look cranky today. Did the rice remind you of the rice ball occasion?"

"Iie…Suikotsu, when have you cared so much about me?"

"Kids!" a jolly voice called out. It was Mukotsu the Obese and at a time like this. "Today is the day for dances and love and joy!"

"Not now Poison-user," I shouted, "you are so annoying!"

"Mukotsu, what happened to privacy?"

"Oh kids,you wound me.I have travelled far and wide to find you,yet you desert me!"

Renkotsu pointed out that he only walked across the training field. The poison-user either ignored the comment or didn't hear it. A laugh was then heard as I ate my tenth bowl of rice and Mukotsu left.

"What?!"I shouted at the monk,irritated about my "treatment".

"Its your tenth bowl Suikotsu. You eat too much for a normal person. No dinner and 10 miles before breakfast tomorrow. Remember that and we'll move onto calligrahy."

"Yeah..."

"Alright,you jump rope while I use calligraphy to write your progress report for today. Then we'll go pick roses with the miko's group of people."

It was hell.

* * *

After the rose-picking torture, Renkotsu handed me my report and made me read it to the rest of the Band.

Looking at the scroll,the neat writing arranged themseleves like this:

_Suikotsu of the Shichinintai has done a poor job today. A survey was took during the day by bystanders that agrees to the following things that reduced Suikotsu's performance:_

_-he eats too much_

_-not enough excersise_

_-not enough supervision_

_Based on the above, Suikotsu in sadly in terrible shape._

_-Renkotsu_

I really wanted to kill the ex-monk now.

* * *

Give a review! Its not a command,but it helps.

Chapter2 preview

"Today we have a wonderful guest called Naraku!"

"Point is?" I asked.

"Naraku is going to train you in the art of cooking," Jakotsu told me.My life is going downhill.


End file.
